<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intekenteke by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692237">Intekenteke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intekenteke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ini?" UJaime ubuze, esola, wavikela bonke futhi.</p><p>"Umfowethu omncane uBenjen." UBrandon uqale. "Unabangani phezulu eWall Academy, uyazi amaCrows ambalwa - bekukhulunywa ngaye ngokuya esikoleni lapho, empeleni. Nokho, ubebondla ngazo zonke izinhlelo zethu zomdlalo. Ngicabanga ukuthi uzwe ngizwa ngezikhundla zethu futhi noma yini. Yingakho bekuhlise kuqala - bazi ukuthi ubambe amathemba ethu okuqala. ULya ubehlakaniphe ngokwanele ukuthi angakhulumi ngamasu webhola kunoma ngubani ngaphandle kwamantombazane akhe - "</p><p>"Siyaxolisa - uma wena -"</p><p>UJaime unqume uNed Stark ngokukhanya okubunayo. "Sicabanga ukuthi ususwe unomphela ohlwini lwababhalisile baseWesteros Dragons?"</p><p>"Kunjalo."</p><p>"Kahle. Hamba, ngifuna ukulala."</p><p>Bakwenza. UJaime ukwazile ukuthola amanzi ngaphakathi kwakhe ngaphandle kokuzivusa njengesiqhingi esizalwe kabusha esinegazi i-Iron Islander. Wayesengcono, wacabanga ngokujabula okuncane; kungekudala uzokwazi ukwenza izinto eziyinkimbinkimbi njengokudla ngesipuni. Ngempela, uJaime Lannister walala kancane. Kwakungcono lapho elele, wathola; kudambise ukuqhuma okuqhubekayo kwesandla sakhe esaphukile. Ukulala kwakukuhle. Futhi kube kanye, waphumula ngaphandle kwezinkinga. Ababulali bezinhlungu babulala bobabili ubuhlungu futhi, ngokusobala, amaphupho angajwayelekile okwelapha. Ngalokho wabonga. Kuze kwaba ukungqongqoza okungaqondakali emnyango kwamvusa, wabona ukuthi sekuyihora lesishiyagalombili ehoreni, cishe. Ubuthongo bakhe obukhazimulayo babuhlala isikhashana, futhi wayekulungele ukucindezela noma ngubani odlula kulowo mnyango ngokumvusa.</p><p>Wabubula ukubingelela okungaqondakali, kwavuleka umnyango, wabona ukuthi isivakashi sakhe asidingi ukuqunjelwa ukumvusa nje.</p><p>"Sawubona." Amehlo kaBrienne Tarth ayebheke phansi, ezinyaweni zakhe eziguqukayo, futhi yena wayecosha umphetho womkhono wekhono lakhe elikhulu. "Uxolo uma ngikuvusile."</p><p>"Cha, cha." UJaime ububule ngomunyu. "Ufuna ini lapha vele?"</p><p>Uginye amathe, usacathama ngokungabaza emnyango, ecishe agcwalise into embi, kube sengathi akaqiniseki ukuthi kufanele angene azohlala phansi noma cha. "Ngi - kwakuwumbono kababa wami. Wayefuna ukuthi ngize ngizobona ukuthi uqhuba kanjani futhi -" Wathuka wasondela waklinya ngolimi lwakhe.</p><p>"Ngalesi sikhathi? Ngempela, ntombazane, abantu bangase bathole umbono ongafanele, futhi ngokungafani nawe nginedumela elithile leplatinamu lokuphakamisa -"</p><p>"Bengicabanga ukuthi bonke abanye abantu bazobe bengasekho manje, bengingafuni ukushayisa noma ngubani." Kubhoka uBrienne, agudluke kancane emnyango, angakhombisi zimpawu zokuthi enze noma yini ukuze angene.</p><p>"Impela kunjalo, onkulunkulu abavumi." UJaime ukhiphe amehlo akhe eshashalazini. "Usalindeni namanje?"</p><p>"Ngivele -"</p><p>Lokhu, unqume ukuthi, bekuyithuba elihle impela lokwehlisa yonke imithwalo yakhe yokuhogela. O, kuhle kanjani ukukuyeka konke.</p><p>"Angikwazi ukuqeda imisho? Umhlengikazi wami unaleyo nkinga, njengani, unjalo, ngaphandle kokubukeka kangcono, kodwa-ke, ngilindele ukuthi abantu abaningi banjalo. Bayacasula kakhulu. Ukwenza ingxabano enkulu ngezimbali - ngubani ongilethele izimbali vele? Ubungqingili lokho? "</p><p>"Angazi - futhi noma kunjalo, isitabane akusona isiphawulo, siyi -"</p><p>"Kuyacasula? Uzokwazi konke ngokusetshenziswa kwalelo gama, angithi?" UBrienne wayesephenduke umbala obomvu obabazekayo. Kwakwanelisa impela. Ngisho nokuhlazisa iTarth enamahloni kalula - ukumane akususe esifubeni sakhe. Ukuba nesandla esiphukile kweza nomthwalo wonke wokucasula kanye nokwethuka okusha okungaziwa muntu. Njengoba iTyrion yayizokubeka ngokungeyikho - wayenenkathi enkulu yesikhathi. "O, khululeka ntombazane, angikhulumi ngawe, yize kuyisimanga sokubhebhana. Ngikhuluma ngomngane wakho omncane okhethekile? Lowo othandana naye kakhulu ngoba unenkinga yokukhuluma nawe esidlangalaleni? "</p><p>"Thula." UBrienne wabhonga, futhi ngandlela thile, okuthile ngaphakathi kukaJaime kwawa futhi waqala ukuzizwa enecala kakhulu. Kwakuyilungelo lakhe ngokwemvelo, njengoJaime Lannister nanjengoMuntu Olimele ngokusemthethweni, ukukhipha ukukhathazeka kwakhe kwabanye abantu, kepha bekungafanele neze athinte uRenly. Ngisho naye wayazi, ndawo ethile ekujuleni kwenhliziyo, ukuthi lokho kwakukude kakhulu.</p><p>"Uxolo."</p><p>Ngemuva kokuqhuma, ukuvuvukala okubonakala sengathi kuyikhulu leminyaka lokubhonga, ukuthula okukhulu, uBrienne Tarth wazihlalela esihlalweni eceleni kombhede wakhe. "Ingabe ukukhathazeka kwami kakhulu - nje - kungikhathaza kangaka?"</p><p>"Cha," kuvuma uJaime. Wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi lelo gama lalivelaphi; ubengeke neze asikhiphe isijeziso sokuphunyuka emlonyeni wakhe. "Yisandla esiphukile lesi esingikhathazayo."</p><p>Wavuma ngekhanda. "Ngiphule isihlakala kanye. Ingozi yebhola. Uhlobo."</p><p>"Kwenzeke kanjani?" Kungani, Jaime Lannister, kungani, ngenxa yesikhombisa uhlanganyela engxoxweni noBrienne freaking Tarth? Kungani? Imicabango yakhe yayishayisana.</p><p>Akukhathazi ukumbheka phezulu - kusobala ukuthi kunokuthile okuthakazelisa kakhulu ukuzwakala esitezi esipholishiwe sasesibhedlela - uBrienne kuthathe isikhashana ukunquma ukuthi uyafuna yini ukuzifaka enkingeni yokukhuluma neThe Golden Quarterback. UJaime ucishe wafuna ukubhikisha - yena neThe Golden Quarterback babengeke babhekane, kepha wayekwazi njalo ukukhuluma noJust Jaime. Hawu. Kukuphi kulezi zihogo eziyisikhombisa lokho okuvela khona. Lapho esakugwema ukuphendula, kwavela amahlaya amaningi anonya emqondweni wakhe. Wakwazi ukubacindezela bonke.</p><p>"Ubaba wami - ucabanga ukuthi angizihlanganisi nabantu ngokwanele. Wazama ukungibekela usuku -" Kulokhu uJaime wafutha, kwathi lapho ebabaza nge-cobalt, wafisa sengathi ngabe akazange. "- nalo mfana, oyindodana yomngani wakhe osebenza naye noma okuthile, angazi. Uthe sinezintshisakalo ezifanayo zemidlalo noma okuthize. Ngathi ngiyavuma uma lo mfana engangishaya empini yebhola elifanele. Akaphendulanga. Kuphenduke impi engafanele kangako, noma - um - noma kunjalo, awufuni ukuzwa - ngizoya. "</p><p>Ubevele aziphushe esihlalweni sakhe ngesikhathi kunokuthile okumenze wamvimba. Isihawu, izidakamizwa. Ubezosola owokugcina kamuva, kepha mhlawumbe bekungeyokuqala. Mhlawumbe bekuyikho kokubili. "Ubaba wami uyefana. Njalo ezama ukungenza ngijole nabantu abaziyo. Cabanga ukuthi kuzongikhulisa, bastard oyisiphukuphuku. Enye intombazane enjalo yangiphosela isiphuzo ebusweni. Ngokusobala yangithola ngikhanga ngokumangalisayo, ngokwemvelo, kodwa lokho kukhukhulwe ihlaya lami, ngiyacaphuna, ihlaya elinyanyisayo. "</p><p>Wacabanga, umzuzwana nje ohlukanisiwe, ukuthi mhlawumbe uzomomotheka. Bese ngicabanga kangcono ngakho. "Ngiyacabanga."</p><p>"Ngiyabonga."</p><p>"Omunye ubene rose, wabe eselilahla lapho engibona."</p><p>"Ouch. Omunye uthathe isinqumo sokuthi ngine-IQ encane kakhulu phakathi nendawo kusihlwa wavele wahamba. Umfowethu akazange angivumele ngikhohlwe."</p><p>"Umfowenu uyinkinjana. Angi - angikaze - anginaso isiqiniseko sokuthi ngimphendule kanjani,"</p><p>"Ngikholwe, akekho kithi onjalo."</p><p>Yize uJaime ekuphika lokhu, futhi ezenza akholelwe ukuthi yizidakamizwa, yize uJaime azokulungisa lokhu ngeGolden Quarterback-ness yakudala, uchithe ubusuku bonke ekhuluma noBrienne Tarth ngalobobusuku. Futhi okuncane okuncane kwakhe wakuthola kujabulisa - kukhanyisa kakhulu - kunokuhleba okunonya nabadlali bebhola lakhe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>